


there's a lack of oxygen around me (jaeyong version)

by namgyuzizi0828 (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Bottom Lee Taeyong, CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/namgyuzizi0828
Summary: It’s been 3 months since Taeyong started his job as an intern in JCC. It’s also been 3 agonizing months for him ever since he was assigned to work as a personal assistant to their CEO Jung Jaehyun
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 141





	there's a lack of oxygen around me (jaeyong version)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is the jaeyong version of my johndo fanfic :) enjoy!

  
It’s been 3 months since Taeyong started his job as an intern in JCC. It’s also been 3 agonizing months for him ever since he was assigned to work as a personal assistant to their CEO Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong certainly loves his job. It pays higher and his job was easier compared to others. The thing was he had a huge crush to their CEO ever since Jaehyun personally interviewed him for the job. The moment Jaehyun walked inside the meeting room while wearing a neatly styled suit and black slacks hugging his long legs, all the blood from Taeyong’s body went south. The CEO’s hair was also perfectly brush up showing his perfect forehead and his eyes were draped with a little charcoal make up making his eyes smoking hot and Taeyong just think the world stop when their eyes met for the first time. He was totally gone for and all he could think of was he definitely need to get accepted in Jaehyun’s company. 

  
Now, three months later, Taeyong is still stuck with his crush to his CEO. And who could blame him really? Jaehyun makes it so difficult not to like him. Not only Jaehyun is terribly good looking but he was definitely the best boss that anyone could ask for. Jaehyun always treated them to lunch or dinner and he was also generous when it comes to giving bonuses to his employee. Jaehyun also treated his employees like his very own family. And Taeyong could also say that more than half of his coworkers definitely also have a crush to their ever loving CEO.

  
But Jaehyun never paid attention to any of them. And that frustrates Taeyong even more. He never seen Jaehyun dated anyone. And from what Johnny told him, Jaehyun has been single for as long as he can remember and they’ve been friends since their college days. He’d gone to few dates but nothing really escalated to a more romantic relationship. Their CEO also does not sleep around. Taeyong started to think that he really don’t have a chance with Jaehyun.

  
That was until they started to have more clients and the amount of their work was double. Everyone in JCC became busier and had to stay in the office for overtime. For Taeyong’s part, he was expected to spent longer time in the company since he directly works under Jaehyun. Not that Taeyong minds it. At least Taeyong got to spent more time with Jaehyun alone especially when their revising JCC’s projects and proposals together.

  
Until one night, Jaehyun invited him to stay over in the latter’s bachelor pad since they need to work more. The CEO offered to double his overtime pay when he saw the hesitation in Taeyong’s face. Taeyong did not mind really and he would gladly helped Jaehyun even if it’s already almost midnight. The thing was Taeyong didn’t know if he could hold himself back once they’re alone inside his CEO’s house. He really like Jaehyun and he just really wanted to hugged, kissed and fucked him. Taeyong felt his face heated just thinking of it and he really wanted to say no but his head automatically nods. Jaehyun happily beams at him and Taeyong knows for sure that he’s fucked.

Taeyong did not know who started it first but he just found Jaehyun kissing the hell out him. 

  
"Jaehyun," Taeyong said, startling Jaehyun into raising his gaze and meeting his eyes. Jaehyun looked utterly wrecked and his lips looked bruised and he wondered if he looked the same. Taeyong took Jaehyun’s lips this time. He kissed Jaehyun as if his life was depended on it. The CEO immediately kissed him back and roamed his long hands around Taeyong’s body. Taeyong felt himself get lifted up from the couch and he immediately circled his legs around Jaehyun’s hips. They’re still kissing each other until they reached Jaehyun’s room. Taeyong would like to see how does his CEO’s room looks like if only Jaehyun did not start alternatively sucking and kissing his now exposed neck. Taeyong let out his first moan that night and it only encourage Jaehyun to further escalate his attacks to Taeyong’s body. Taeyong felt hot all over and he just really wanted to be fucked by his CEO and feel him inside him.

  
Taeyong was still trying to get his breathing back to normal when he felt hands on his hips, turning him around and pulling him to the edge of the bed. His legs flopped down, loose and lax, and his knees spread wide. Jaehyun pulled down his pants along with his boxers and Taeyong almost lost his breath when his now exposed cock was suddenly enveloped in wet heat. God, Taeyong wanted to drive his sensitive cock deeper into that heat, but Jaehyun’s hands on his thighs held him down. Taeyong opened his eyes when his gaze fell upon Jaehyun kneeling between his legs and with his mouth stuffed full of Taeyong’s cock.

Taeyong flopped back onto the bed, groaning as he flung one arm over his eyes, the sight of Jaehyun on his knees was nearly too much. Jaehyun was still wearing that damn expensive black suit and those glasses, and that shouldn't have been hot, but it totally was. He had always been dreaming of this, his CEO sucking his cock. And now, Jaehyun was on his knees for him, his head bowed and his hot heart shaped lips was wrapped around Taeyong cock, sucking him like he never wanted to do anything else. Just then, Jaehyun tongue licked up the underside of Taeyong’s cock, putting pressure on the thick vein, running along it, and Taeyong desperately needed to push his cock deeper into that mouth.

  
"Fuck, Jaehyun," Taeyong breathed out, clutching the sheets with both hands as he bucked up against Jaehyun’s hold on him, "Please, please, I want to...let me." And just like that, Jaehyun’s hold was gone and Taeyong was finally able to drive his cock all the way in and down Jaehyun throat.

  
Jaehyun nearly gagged and choked but didn't even try to pull off him.

  
Taeyong pulled back instantly, an apology on his lips, but one look at Jaehyun face kept it from leaving his throat. Jaehyun was staring up at him with sharp almond, dilated eyes and flushed cheeks, and it suddenly hit him. "You like it," he whispered, "You like my cock down your throat.

"  
Jaehyun face flushed darker, but his gaze still lingered on Taeyong’s cock, where it was hardening once more against Taeyong’s thigh.

  
"Taeyong..."

  
Taeyong slid the head of his cock between those plush lips until his cock lay on Jaehyun tongue, wet and slippery and delicious. Thrusting gently, he quickly got lost in the glorious sensation of Jaehyun’s saliva pooling around the head of his cock and dripping down Jaehyun’s chin. Jaehyun’s hands were lying on his own thighs now, his fingertips pressing into the flesh hard enough to bruise. Taeyong carefully pushed forward, burying himself deeper inside, until his cock was touching the back of Jaehyun’s throat. It felt so hot, and Taeyong wanted to stay in this heat forever. "Urgh, damn. This feels so good, Jaehyun."

  
Taeyong slowly jerked his cock while Jaehyun was busy with his balls, he felt a tingling sensation flying from his groin all the way up his body and all the way down to his toes. He was about to come, his cock so hard it was nearly purple at the head.

  
That was when Jaehyun drew back and stood up.

  
Taeyong looked up, confused, a little dizzy and damn horny. Jaehyun stood there in between his leg while staring at him.

  
“Jaehyun, why did you stop?” Taeyong asked.  
“I want you to come with my cock inside you. But before that let me ask you question, are you sure you want to do this?” Jaehyun asked.

  
“Yes. I want this.”

  
“I’m your employer, you still want to fuck with me?” Jaehyun asked again, he didn’t want after they did it, his talented intern will regret it later.

  
“Yes. Yes. Jaehyun, I want you to fuck me, please fuck my slutty ass hole. I have been fantasizing about you thrusting your big fat cock inside my tight hole on the very first day I started working as your personal assistant. Please, Jaehyun… Fuck me. Do whatever you want with my body.” Taeyong nearly scream out of patient.

  
Jaehyun stripped off his own shorts, his suddenly-empowered cock sticking straight out, and he jumped on top of Taeyong on the bed. Taeyong reached both hands back behind his head, making his back arch and his harden nipples stick up. Taeyong pulled his knees back and split his wet pink tight ass hole open for Jaehyun to fill. His eyes were on Jaehyun cock, getting near Taeyong hole. Jaehyun crawled over him more and put Taeyong’s hands straight in front of him, his body passing between them, one of Jaehyun feet on the floor and his other knee on the bed.

  
Taeyong let out a groaned when Jaehyun’s first long finger entered him for the first time. Jaehyun hushed him and kissed his lips as he poured more lube in his hands before pushing inside his next finger. Taeyong felt almost full immediately and there were only two fingers inside him. The CEO’s fingers were long and they reached all the good places inside Taeyong. The intern let out another moan which triggered Jaehyun to push in his third finger and Taeyong found it harder to stay in focus.

  
“Jaehyun please.. Just stop and please hurry up. I can’t take it anymore.”

  
“Please what love?”Jaehyun teased and continued his ministrations inside Taeyong’s hole.

  
“Fuck,, just fuck me already. Please I can’t take it anymore. I just want to feel you already. Please, Jaehyun just fuck the hell out of me.”

  
“Fuck Taeyong..”

  
It didn’t take long until Jaehyun pulled out his finger and replaced by the head of Jaehyun prick touched Taeyong’s wet warm tight hole and they both shuddered. It didn't take a moment to find the entrance to Taeyong hole, that magical spot, and the magical moment when Jaehyun knows his cock is home. He immediately rammed it forward, and now he was fucking the young and sexy intern.

  
The young intern hands reached down for Jaehyun’s body, grabbing him by the hips. Taeyong’s long luxurious legs lifted and hooked around the waist of Jaehyun’s back; he was sucking Jaehyun in with his delicious ass hole and holding him there with his limbs. Jaehyun’s arms were stiff, propping his torso up, and his legs strained to hold his ass in position to screw Taeyong’s tight young ass.

  
Jaehyun was drunk on lust. His pelvis viciously slammed into the intern butt cheek and the back of his thighs hard, making distinct skin-on-skin slapping noise. Taeyong supple body bounced up and down with each forceful thrust of Jaehyun’s prick into his gripping tight ass hole. The silky, soft mattress sheet of the CEO’s bed absorbed a lot of the fucking he was kind of like a moving target. Each time Jaehyun pumped his cock into Taeyong’s asshole, burying it as far inside as it could stretch, the mattress squished together under him and Taeyong sunk away from Jaehyun. Then as he pulled back to ram Taeyong again, he bounced up at him. It was maddening, like a hard and difficult task; the more Jaehyun tried to fuck Taeyong deep, the harder it got to fuck him deep.

  
Jaehyun was in lust with him. "God you're beautiful," came his mutterings between short shallow breaths, "You're so hot... Taeyong you're a great fuck."

  
"Fuck me!" Taeyong said and his voice sound throaty and full of lust too. "Fuck me with that big cock, Jaehyun! I love your cock! Your big so big and perfect for my small tight hole!" They didn't talk much other than that.  
Jaehyun hooked his elbows under Taeyong’s knees, prying his legs up and apart, allowing him to penetrate Taeyong deeper and forcing his weight on top of Taeyong. That pressed Taeyong more into the bed, so he didn't move around as much. Taeyong moved his young butt under Jaehyun, his body thrashing in waves, rhythmically pumping against Jaehyun oncoming cock. His breaths were uneven, broken by short bursts of high-energy wails or sometimes low grunts and groans that over several fucks from Jaehyun’s cock.

  
Taeyong reached back with both hands, above his head, making his back arch a little and his nipple pointed out more. He puckered his pouty plump lips, looked naughtily in Jaehyun eyes, and let out a long, sexy,  
"Ooooooh! Uuuuhhhhhh! Jaehyun!" Jaehyun snickered and pumped him harder, faster.

  
“Yeah, fuck me, Jaehyun!" Taeyong whined uncontrollably, wanting him so bad. He sat down, aching for him, feeling Jaehyun penetrate him. "Yeah!" Taeyong grunted again, eyes closing, feeling that hard big cock pushing into his ass hole. He needed it so bad; in only a few bursts of energy, he humped Jaehyun and had most of his shaft inside Taeyong’s incredibly hungry ass hole. Jaehyun was licking both of the intern nipples back and forth, making Taeyong’s small milky white soft chest glistened with saliva. Jaehyun’s hands continued to grope and fondle Taeyong’s little ass cheeks, feeling Taeyong’s hips wildly gyrate and swirl over his cock, sliding Taeyong drenched hole up and down on his cock.

  
"Yeah, oh yeah!" Taeyong leaned his face down, seeing Jaehyun’s face and thick heart shaped lips suckling his pink nipples. The intern had this warm rush of lust drench his emotions. He pulled Jaehyun’s face back and squarely planted his lips on Jaehyun, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, he was now making out with Jaehyun while the CEO fucked Taeyong’s asshole up and down, deeper and faster.

  
Jaehyun wanted to drill Taeyong deeper, and the intern wanted it too. Jaehyun reached both hands behind Taeyong and then he lifted Taeyong up his cock falling out for a moment and laid the intern lower back on his bed, his hands gripping Taeyong’s knees and holding them out, letting Taeyong aching legs and knees relax as Jaehyun did the work spreading him open. 

  
Taeyong drenched slit ass hole was at the front edge of Jaehyun’s bed, and as Jaehyun stood up, his cock hovered in the air over Taeyong ass hole, and without any delay the older man just shoved his cock inside Taeyong.

  
"Yesss!" Taeyong screamed, feeling Jaehyun’s cock now really drive into him farther, pulling his own knees back even farther for Jaehyun to do him, "Fuck me, Jaehyun, fuck me!" Taeyong stared at him with insatiable lust.

  
The older man massive cock thrust forward, smacking Taeyong’s body hard, making the intern whole frame shake with the force of each thrust. Jaehyun’s cock was so big to feel like he was deep in him, satisfying Taeyong sufficiently, and his back instinctively arched. Taeyong wasn't looking at Jaehyun, his eyes were mostly closed, and his jaw open and Taeyong was gasping but trying not to be too loud. Taeyong could hear the squishy noises of Jaehyun’s cock fucking his wet ass hole; and the sound of blood rushing through his ears drowned out everything else. The orgasm hit Taeyong out of the blue, without warning, he just exploded.

  
"Yessss!" Taeyong cried, biting his lip, feeling his hole contract and spasm around Jaehyun’s cock. His fingers and thumbs were really squeezing his own nipples ultra-hard, almost painfully, but Taeyong found it made the orgasm even more powerful. Jaehyun did not pull out of him and the CEO was still thrusting his cock inside him.

  
"Come on. Take me. Please take and fuck me hard. Fuck me hard and fast!" Taeyong panted needlessly. His head was down facing the floor, he wasn't looking back or anything. All he could feel was Jaehyun’s hands on his hips and the enormous cock in his ass hole. Jaehyun’s cock was enormously aroused, thick and pulsing. Instantly, Jaehyun shoved everything forward that he had, slamming so hard into Taeyong’s body unexpectedly that Taeyong rocked forward and yelped. The CEO grabbed Taeyong with his fingers around the intern’s hips, pulling Taeyong backwards into him, and slammed hard again.

  
"YES!" Taeyong screamed.

  
"YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! AH! AH! AH! YES!" Taeyong cries nearing the top of his lungs erupted every time Jaehyun pounded his cock into Taeyong’s hole. Jaehyun focused on the shape of Taeyong round buttocks now slightly glowing red from his slamming into the younger. Jaehyun could feel the wet warm tight ass hole ring sucking his cock each time he thrusted forward and pulled back. Holding Taeyong’s body and making him wince and scream with pleasure made Jaehyun fuck him all the harder. Jaehyun fucked him faster and faster and deeper and harder, and it only seemed to make Taeyong wetter.

  
"Stroke your cock," Jaehyun moaned at Taeyong, wondering if he was losing sensation. He saw Taeyong’s shoulder dip and felt him reach under himself, and a fingertip touched his cock as Jaehyun rammed forward into him. Taeyong squealed loudly.

  
"UH HUH! Jaehyun! UHH OOHH OOHH UHHH" came a shrill cry from deep in Taeyong lungs.

  
The young intern had a huge orgasm around Jaehyun’s cock. Taeyong hardly started touching his cock for more than two seconds before his entire body shook and shuddered and his hole squeezed Jaehyun’s cock even tighter. Jaehyun strengthened the cum by grabbing Taeyong’s hips and plowing deep into his butt hole, leaving it in there, not humping just filling, so Taeyong’s hole could erupt around Jaehyun’s cock. It worked and Taeyong was so surprised that Jaehyun left it in there, his orgasm was as vocal as it was physical.

  
“OHH FUCK!!” The young intern cock spasm and quivered shooting the sticky white cum on the floor. As soon as Jaehyun felt Taeyong sensations subdue, he began humping him again. Ramming him harder with the entire length of his cock pulling out to the tip then thrusting back in balls-deep. Taeyong shrieked so loudly and with such fervor that he didn't even finished the thought. The young intern’s ass was so tight and hot that the grip on Jaehyun’s cock was death-like. From out of nowhere he felt his balls tighten and his muscles strain and an orgasm was imminent.

  
The CEO erupted with a scream of delight just as the first gush of cum shot through his cock slit. The head of his wet cock burrowing into Taeyong’s butt hole felt like it was being ripped open, and Jaehyun sensed himself shooting the cum hard into Taeyong. Instinctively, Jaehyun ground his thighs into Taeyong’s ass, going as deep as he could with hardly any fucking, and just flooded the intern’s butthole with cum. Jaehyun pumped his seed meaninglessly in Taeyong butthole, wave after wave, holding Taeyong’s body steady while he cummed. Jaehyun was drained as he pulled out, his cock popping out of that ass, and he flopped backwards on the floor until his ass hit the floor with a thud. Jaehyun found himself staring at Taeyong spread-open ass, his round soft butt cheeks now glowing red, and his asshole a bright ruby red with dripping white semen.

  
“Fuck.” Jaehyun groaned, “That was so amazing.”

  
About the same moment in time, Jaehyun leaned forward to crawl towards Taeyong, and he rose up on his knees. Two seconds later their mouths met in midair, and their tongues slithered next to one another for a dirty sexual kiss. Taeyong rose up on his knees to kneel in front of Jaehyun, their bodies pressing together. Jaehyun slid both his hands around to Taeyong sweaty back, then down to Taeyong equally messy ass. Jaehyun fingers cupped the fleshy buttocks then groped at their ripe firmness. Meanwhile Jaehyun still-throbbing cock pressed against Taeyong flat tummy.

  
Without breaking the kiss Taeyong laughed and said, "We really have to stop now, we still have to work on the project, Sir Jaehyun."

  
Jaehyun chuckled at Taeyong’s formality. "I know we move really faster and it might be too late for this but will you go on a date with me?”

  
Taeyong giggled and smile at him, “It’s not too late yet and I’d love to Jaehyun.”


End file.
